


Reminder

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, close enough, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: “You mean you don’t know? How much they all adore you… How much theycraveyour approval?”





	Reminder

It was only fair. 

The way the Summoner would lavish him in praise and affection for all to see had gotten him off numerous times. It was the warmth he craved – something he hadn’t experienced much off aside from his liege’s occasional thanks. Odin had offered a few congratulatory words as well, but nothing quite compared to the Summoner.

He could still remember how absolutely envious the royalty around him had been upon returning from the Tempest. The other three Heroes were all princes with professional training and a need to prove their strength. Niles, on the other hand, had none of that. He was mostly self-taught and couldn’t care less what the Order thought of him.

Upon returning triumphantly, though with a nasty gash at his side, Niles was faced with the realization that perhaps _he_ didn’t care, but someone else did. The Summoner had run to meet them at the gates, eyes wide and full of panic. Both Alfonse and Ephraim had stepped forward to greet them, but they didn’t seem to notice either.

“Niles!”

The Summoner pulled him into their arms. Their body was a hard contrast to his own, all soft and warm. There were tears bubbling up in their eyes when they pulled back. Warm, gentle fingers smoothed over his cheeks, hair, and clothes. The sigh of relief that he hadn’t been fatally wounded still wrung fresh in his ears.

In a moment of elation, the Summoner began peppering his face with kisses. The stares of envy he received from the other Heroes on his team were sinfully satisfying. The worst of all came from the Askran prince; everyone knew he had fallen head over heels for the Summoner – _except_ for the Summoner. Alfonse seemed ready to tear him limb from limb, but none of that mattered when the Summoner finally spoke up.

“I was terrified! Gods, I should have known you’d come back to me.”

They pulled him into another embrace. This one was tighter than the last, but they had buried their face in his neck.

“Thank the Gods you’re safe.”

Now, he had the chance to give back everything they had offered him, but in his own way. Niles loomed over their body with a glint in his eye. The dim lighting of sunset made his hair seem to glow above them, and the Summoner was at a loss for words. 

“What would that pretty prince of your’s say if he knew _this_ was the reason you’re missing dinner?”

They couldn’t seem to answer. Nevertheless, Niles pressed on. He hiked their soft thighs higher on his waist, eager to dig his fingers into the malleable flesh. Chiding himself, Niles set that thought aside for another time. 

“How lucky I must be to have you all to myself.”

His mouth found their neck then, leaving a smattering of kisses and nips across their heated skin. In his life, Niles could not remember genuine restraint in such a saucy situation. The Summoner had done something to him that he couldn’t quite place, and for now, he wasn’t sure if it would become something good or crumble into the dust when they inevitably left him for someone less broken. 

“Niles – !”

He purred, slowly slinking a hand down their body. Calloused fingers traced their hip and inner thigh, lightly pressing on the flowering bruises that Niles had already left behind. 

“If you want something, you need only use your words. I’m eager to please.”

They squirmed beneath his nearing touch. It didn’t help that he had been slowly rocking back and forth inside them the entire time. He wanted this to last, after all. Keeping them desperate enough to beg but never giving them exactly what they wanted was an indulgence like no other. Their voice had already grown hoarse from round one, when his mouth was too occupied to answer their delicious mewls with teasing praise.

“The other Heroes would kill to be in your bed, Summoner. Don’t you think?”

They squeezed their eyes shut, whining instead of properly answering. His other hand squeezed their hip as he chided them. 

“You mean you don’t know? How much they all adore you… How much they _crave_ your approval?”

He grinned, moving his lips against their collarbone.

“Why, even Lord Leo wants to keep you close. Going so far as to invite you back to Nohr? That’s rather bold, even for a desperate prince.”

They gasped as a particularly deep thrust moved their body. It seemed Niles knew of Leo’s proposal, though his opinions on it may not be to his liege’s liking. Of all the Heroes seated around the dining room, Leo was the last one who could know what Niles was doing. 

“And what of the Askran prince? Surely, you know how _desperate_ he is for your attention – for your love and approval.”

They shook their head, hands gripping the sheets enough they feared their nails may rip through. The archer paused in his ministrations, glancing up to find something he hadn’t expected to see. Tears were rolling down their cheeks, and while he had to admit that some deeper part of him found the sight pretty, this wasn’t the reaction he had been trying to find. Flustered, yes, but holding in sobs was a different story.

“Summoner?”

Niles stilled as he watched their shoulders shake. Cautiously, he moved a hand to each side of their head, and he bent down to press a kiss against their jaw. This caused them to hiccup, eyes kept shut for dear life. He started to pull away with the assumption that they needed space, but their legs held him firmly in place. It was a strange combination to be so stubborn and yet falling apart at the seems.

“Look at me.”

They were obedient in his request, turning watery eyes up to face him. There was a certain confliction that graced his vision, one he knew painfully well. It must have hurt far more to be so willing to remind others without getting any of the same assurance in return. At this, Niles did something he had never done in the Summoner’s presence. He shifted to sit on the bed, pulling the Summoner’s body up to press against his chest. His arms squeezed them tightly, ensuring they knew he wouldn’t let them go. They couldn’t help the soft gasp their lungs pushed out at the movement, considering Niles was still deep inside them. He grinned at that, pride bubbling in his chest that he was the one they had allowed to see them in such a vulnerable state. 

“It’s obvious no one has ever told you how much you mean to everyone.”

He started guiding them in that familiar rocking motion, though this time they were the one in control. Slowly, the Summoner got used to the rhythm Niles had provided them with, and they began to properly ride him. 

“You are loved and cared for, no matter the lies you’ve been fed. Do you understand that, Summoner?”

Their head dropped to his shoulder and a desperate whine slipped past their lips. It seemed simply telling them wouldn’t fix the problem, though Niles hadn’t held much hope that it would. He knew the years of damage the two were only now uncovering. This was deep and painful and _terrible_. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to hurt the Summoner this badly, and he was more than willing to bruise them for all to see. The bites littering their shoulders were proof of that, but senseless pain was a waste if there was no pleasure to balance it.

“Do you understand?”

They refused again, fingers flying to grasp his shoulders as he roughly pulled their hips down. Something strangled and amusing was smothered into his skin. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but he would gladly hear it again.

“Answer me, Summoner.”

With a roll of his hips they were crying in a different context. The Summoner could hardly breathe with the sensations and affirmations flooding their body. At a loss for words, they shook their head. It was far too much for them to process in the current moment, but they didn’t want Niles to stop. 

“No? Well, that’s a shame. I’ll just have to remind you until you do.”

At that, the Summoner was pulled back from hiding in his shoulder to face him. They only had a moment to assess the hunger in his eye before his lips were on their’s, swallowing every sound he could drag from their body. Their hands moved to tangle in his hair. It was enough to spur Niles on, pushing them back enough to take control of the pace once more. Instead of something slow, he was now eager to push them over the edge. They could hardly breathe, but the Summoner didn’t care. Their body was moving against Niles with every ounce of energy they possessed, and it was growing harder and harder to keep going. A whine against his lips was all the warning Niles needed. He let their back hit the pillows as his hands set to work in drawing out their orgasm. The Summoner was left panting and staring up at him with hazy, love-struck eyes as he rubbed himself to completion above them.

To see white splashed across their stomach was an even naughtier indulgence.


End file.
